


TIDE

by Aratte



Series: I'll Write You a Story = Self-Challenge (Prompted Works) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bullying, Dark, M/M, Orphanage, Time Travel, Time Travelling Harry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: Tom Riddle/Harry PotterTakdir membuat purnama tertarik oleh matahari, keduanya membuat bumi bergolak mengombang-ambing gelombang pasang surut laut.Namun ada takdir lain yang dapat kautemukan pada naik turunnya permukaan laut itu. Ada celah kosong di antara ombak yang bergulung. Lubang gelap. Waktu yang hilang.Ada paradoks. Suatu masa ketika Pangeran Kegelapan dan Anak yang Terpilih bersanding dengan kedua tangan saling mengerat. Masa yang salah satu di antara keduanya ingin wujudkan dengan pertaruhan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skiliyaa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Skiliyaa).



> Title: Tide | Author: Aratte (www.aratte.id) Rating: R18 | Genres: Dark, Non-con/Dub-con, modified canon | Words: 14500+  
> Author: Aratte | Prompt & Main idea by Skilliya
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fan work requested by Skiliya and created by Aratte. This is a work of fan fiction made for personal satisfaction.  
> Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. This work has not been endorsed by J.K Rowling and any of the other holding copyright or license to Harry Potter book or movie. No connection is implied or should be in inferred.  
> PS: Hanya bab 1 yang saya upload di sini sebab ini private request, cerita seutuhnya hanya dipersembahkan untuk Skiliya. ^^

Bermain maut dengan takdir tak semudah membalik telapak tangan atau—dalam hal ini—membalik waktu. Era berpihak pada maharaja kegelapan yang bertakhta. Langit dan bumi saat ini adalah musuhnya.

“Hermione, kubilang ini hanya pengandaian, bila aku kalah di zaman ini, maka—”

“Cukup dan jangan kau teruskan,” erang Hermione untuk kesekian kali pada hari itu. “Aku tak mau dengar kau mengandai-andai lagi, _please_ , karena aku tahu maksudmu. Kau ingin—”

“Bagus bila kau bisa baca pikiranku, langsung saja.” Harry beranjak dari kursi. “Aku harus mencobanya. Aku akan menyesal bila tidak melakukannya.”

“Harry, resikonya terlalu tinggi.”

“Daripada tidak sama sekali.”

“Tak ada yang boleh mengubah sejarah! Salah melangkah sedikit, kau akan menciptakan paradoks waktu. Bisa-bisa ayah dan ibumu tak jadi menikah. Kau tak akan pernah terlahir ke zaman ini.”

Bukan panik, justru Harry tersenyum berani. “Itu dia! Jika aku tak terlahir, maka ada kemungkinan dia atau pun yang lainnya, yang telah membuat gelap zaman ini, juga tak terlahir. Bukankah lebih baik? Ada banyak cara memenangkan pertarungan ini, Hermione. Ada atau tanpa aku.”

“Merlin! Harry! Cobalah untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu. Kau sudah hilang akal!”

Tak mengapa bila ia hilang akal, pikir Harry saat itu. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan? Horcrux masih belum dapat mereka temukan. Ia dan Hermione (dan Ron yang telah pergi), hanya mereka yang melawan dunia. Apa yang bisa kau perbuat selain mencoba berbagai cara yang terpikirkan?

Butuh waktu berjam-jam, berhari-hari, sampai Hermione mau mengeluarkan benda itu dari kantong perkakasnya. Saat telapak tangan Harry menangkup benda itu, logamnya dingin menyengati saraf, menjalarkan tremor ke sekujur lengan.

Hermione masih mencoba membujuk, “Harry, pikirkan lagi. Bila terjadi sesuatu padamu di sana, aku harus ikut denganmu.”

“Tidak, Hermione. Bila terjadi sesuatu padaku, maka kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan di sini. Hanya kau satu-satunya.”

“Kalau begitu berjanji padaku berhati-hatilah, dan pulang dengan utuh! Jangan lebih dari lima jam, Harry. Jangan lebih dari itu.”

Harry sudah memutar Pembalik Waktu sebelum peringatan Hermione mencapai telinganya.

Arus menyeretnya jatuh tanpa Harry bisa menghentikan. Dari tanah ke langit-langit tenda, Harry terempas jauh.

 

* * *

 

Bangunan itu sepenuhnya kelabu saat Harry berdiri di mukanya. Yang aslinya bahkan lebih kelabu ketimbang yang terlihat melalui pensieve Dumbledore. Pintu gerbangnya tinggi kukuh dicat hitam suram, dan dinding batunya berselaput seperti jelaga yang membuat cat abu-abunya menggelap.

Panti Asuhan Wool di London.

Harry berdebar. Saat ia berdiskusi dengan Hermione soal tempat terbaik untuk memulai, tak satu pun dari mereka menyarankan panti asuhan ini. Harry bersikukuh menghentikan Voldemort remaja saat Slughorn kelepasan bicara tentang Horcrux, dan Hermione berkata percuma sebab Voldemort punya seribu cara menguasai era tanpa bantuan benda-benda penyimpan nyawa itu.

Namun panti asuhan? Tentu saja ini tempat paling sempurna untuk mengubah sejarah pria itu. Ini adalah tempat Voldemort bertumbuh sebagai anak-anak.

Pintu ganda panti asuhan membuka. Dari baliknya keluar seorang lelaki setinggi Harry. Dia mengenakan mantel dan berjalan cepat sambil menggerutu, “Aku tak mau kerja di tempat ini lagi.”

Dia berjalan melewati Harry.

Tak lama wanita paruh baya keluar dari pintu yang sama, menenteng sebotol gin. Saat melihat Harry ia agaknya separuh mabuk, menjerit, “Cepat masuk dan cepat bereskan muntahan di dalam! Apa yang kau tunggu?”

Harry diam sejenak, lalu segera memasuki pintu.

Wanita ini ia kenal sebagai Mrs. Cole, ibu asuh Voldemort. Dumbledore menemuinya di masa lalu untuk menjemput Tom Riddle. Tahun berapakah itu?

Harry baru menjejak panti asuhan dan sudah tercium wangi tak enak. Di sepanjang koridor penuh bercak-bercak muntahan. Mrs. Cole menggerutu sepanjang jalan, menyodorinya pel dan ember.

Dari ujung koridor anak kecil berteriak, “Bill dan Suzie masih belum berhenti muntah!”

“Pasti ulah Tom! Ke mana dia? Apa lagi yang dia lakukan!”

“Dia menghilang ke loteng.”

Mrs. Cole bergegas melangkah ke tangga. Dilompatinya muntahan sepanjang jalan. Kepada Harry dia menyuruh, “Finnick, kau cepat bersihkan lantai ini! Kalau Tom sudah turun, aku tak mau lihat lantai ini masih kotor.”

Tidak menyangkal bahwa dirinya bukan Finnick, Harry menjawab, “Ya, _Ma’am_.”

Suara langkah dingin mengetuk anak tangga. Mrs. Cole tak perlu naik jauh-jauh mencari. Anak yang dicarinya sudah di sana.

Setampan ayahnya, rahang dan hidung prominen, dengan sorot mata dingin yang membuat orang di sekitarnya bergidik. Postur dan tingginya melebih anak seusianya. Semua orang yang berdiri lekat dengannya tahu anak itu spesial.

Tom Riddle.

Penampilannya seperti yang diingat oleh Harry saat mengintip _pensieve_ Dumbledore. Mungkin lebih muda sedikit. Sembilan? Sepuluh tahun?

Anak di ujung koridor ketakutan melihat Tom, langsung berlari pergi.

 “Kau apakan Bill dan Suzie?” Mrs. Cole menghardik Tom.

Tom menjawab dingin, “Mereka mencuri rotiku, membelah duanya. Kejuku juga diambil. Itu saja.”

“Lalu kau racuni mereka?!”

“Tentu tidak. Aku tak punya racun atau apa pun yang bisa membuat mereka muntah-muntah.”

Mrs. Cole berjongkok memeriksa anak itu. Kantong Tom kosong, kecuali remah-remah roti hasil temuannya sendiri. Tak ada racun atau apa pun.

Ekspresi Tom tenang saja saat diperiksa.

“Sekali lagi kau lakukan ini, tak ada makan malam untukmu! Dan juga makan siang!”

Tom melirik benci, kemudian menuruni tangga. Dia mendengus jijik melihat muntahan sepanjang jalan.

Harry sedang mengepel di sudut koridor, dan Tom berjalan melewatinya tanpa berkedip. Dari dekat Harry melihat memar pada sisi pipi Tom. Cara berjalan anak itu pun tak setegap anak-anak lain. Punggung atau kakinya terluka?

Tom tiba-tiba berbalik. Harry segera mengalihkan matanya.

Tom melangkahi muntah-muntahan, mengeluarkan isi kantongnya. Roti dan remah keju ia sebarkan ke lantai, membuat kotor seluruh koridor, menambah pekerjaan Harry.

 _Brengsek_. Harry ingin memaki, merogoh tongkat sihir di dalam kantongnya.

Bila ia membunuh Tom di sini—

Ya, membunuh.

Maka Voldemort tak akan pernah ada.

Mata Harry menggelap. Sembari Tom sibuk mengotori koridor, Harry melangkah mendekat. Tongkat sihir menggesek sepanjang paha di dalam kantongnya. Harry menajamkan mata.

Dia tinggal mengucap mantra paling sial itu

 _Avada Kedrava_. Selesai.

Tom menggosokkan telapak tangannya di ujung koridor. Lalu terdengar suara muntahan keras dari lantai atas. Disusul lemparan benda. Sebuah ember berisi penuh air dari atas.

Terkejut, Harry melompat mundur. Langsung menyembunyikan tongkatnya.

“Makan itu, Tom! Jangan lari kau. Anak aneh!” teriak anak lelaki bernama Bill. Seorang muggle gendut, hidung pesek menukik seperti babi. Harry langsung teringat akan Dudley. Dia turun bersama anak lelaki lain dengan tergopoh.

Tom sudah berlari di belokan koridor. Pandangan benci ia lontarkan ke tangga.

Bill tidak jadi mengejar. menutup mulut, anak itu muntah di tangga. Harry meringis.

***

 

Malamnya Mrs. Cole sudah reda dari mabuk, akhirnya bisa mengenali muka Harry yang bukan Finnick. “Bawakan aku gin dari ruanganku,” pinta Mrs. Cole. “Aku butuh hiburan.”

“Maaf, _Ma’am_?”

“Apa? Bukannya kau ingin bekerja di sini? Kuterima. Finnick sialan sudah pergi. Kau yang mengganti posisinya. Kerjamu adalah membersihkan seluruh panti asuhan. Hari Minggu pun bekerja.”

Seingat Harry, ia belum berkata ingin bekerja. Mrs. Cole mungkin masih separuh mabuk.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini selain mengawasi Tom. Harry menjawab, “Akan kuambilkan. Di mana kamar Anda?”

“Lantai 2, paling ujung. Di sebelah meja telepon. Ah, dan ambil piringan hitamku, _Gloomy Sunday_. di meja telepon itu. Jangan lupa.”

Harry keluar dari kantor Mrs. Cole, menaiki tangga.

Gemuruh pelan memenuhi lantai 2. Seharusnya anak panti sudah terlelap, tapi beberapa anak masih terjaga, melakukan permainan rahasia mereka.

Dari balik pintu yang ia lalui, Harry mendengar suara Bill. “Kita kerjai Tom besok.”

“Bagaimana caranya?”

“Taruh penjepit tikus di depan pintu kamarnya? Itu sih sudah kemarin, tidak mempan.”

“Bodoh! Tentu saja cara lainnya. Racun tikus yang kemarin masih ada ‘kan?”

“T-Tunggu. Kau ingin membunuhnya?”

Harry berhenti, mendengarkan. Bill, Dudley, atau siapapun. Harry mestinya ada di pihak mereka yang ingin menghabisi Voldemort bersamanya.

Tapi anehnya Harry tidak bisa tersenyum mendukung rencana itu.

“Kudengar orang akan pingsan dengan mulut berbuih bila meminum racun tikus. Banyak pembunuhan dengan racun akhir-akhir ini ‘kan?”

“Tapi Bill—”

“Kita anggap saja kecelakaan. Masukkan racun itu ke piring sup Tom besok pagi. Dia tak mungkin tidak sarapan.”

Suara melangkah dari arah tangga. Harry langsung berlari ke ujung koridor, bersembunyi di bawah meja telepon.

Mrs. Cole rupanya tak mau menunggu Harry kembali. Ia sudah bergerak sendiri. Pintu kamar Bill ia bukan, dan dia membentak anak-anak itu, “Apa yang kalian lakukan ribut-ribut? Suzie? Gerald? Keluarlah. Ini bukan kamar kalian.”

Anak-anak itu keluar satu per satu. Harry melihat dari bawah kolong. Familieritas menamparnya. Anak-anak itu mengingatkan Harry akan Dudley dan rekan-rekannya.

Mrs. Cole berjalan ke meja telepon, tempat Harry bersembunyi, bertanya, “Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana.”

“Um, maaf Mrs. Cole, aku sedang mencari piringan hitammu.”

“Matamu buta? Ada di atas sini. Kau lebih payah dari Finnick. Aku saja yang ambil sendiri. Sudah tahu anak-anak ribut kenapa kau tak tegur mereka?”

“Aku boleh lakukan itu?”

“Boleh, terutama Tom. Kau boleh memukulnya setiap saat bila ia berbuat kenakalan lagi. Asal jangan sampai luka terlalu parah. Bulan depan kita tur ke pantai seperti biasanya. Tak boleh ada anak panti yang keluar dalam kondisi buruk.”

Harry menyipit. “Tom—kulihat tadi ia berjalan menyeret kaki. Apa kalian memukulnya?”

“Itu kesalahannya sendiri. Didikan kami keras di sini. Sudah keras pun dia masih belum jadi anak baik.” Mrs. Cole memberi Harry piringan hitam itu. “Bawa ini ke kantorku lalu pergilah tidur. Kamarmu di lantai 3, pakai kamar Finnick.”

Lantai 3 adalah koridor yang Harry kenal dari pensieve. Kamar Tom ada di koridor ini.

Harry hapal betul yang mana letak kamar Tom. Agak ke ujung dan terpisah dari lainnya. Koridor itu sunyi, mungkin seluruh penghuni sudah tidur, atau mungkin sebagian besar kamar-kamar itu memang kosong. Beberapa anak minta pindah kamar menjauhi Tom.

Kamar Finnick—milik Harry saat ini—adalah yang berjarak paling dekat dengan kamar Tom.

Dari celah pintu, kamar Tom adalah kamar yang masih menyala lampunya. Berbeda dengan kamar tidur lain yang temaram dan sudah gelap gulita.

Harry berdiri di depan pintu itu, penasaran. Apa yang seorang Voldemort kecil lakukan di kamarnya? Tak ada suara. Mungkin Tom sudah tidur dan membiarkan lampu menyala. Mungkin Tom seperti Harry yang saat berumur sepuluh, lebih senang lampu kamarnya menyala. Karena ia dapat terjaga bila sewaktu-waktu Dudley memasukkan serangga atau ular-ularan demi mengerjainya.

Mendadak celah terang pada pintu Tom menggelap dengan siluet kaki. Tom sepertinya sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Kenopnya bergerak. Tom hendak membuka pintu.

Sontak Harry berlari menjauhi pintu itu, ia menyasar kamarnya sendiri dan berhasil masuk sebelum Tom melihatnya.

Berdebar, Harry mengeluarkan kalung Pembalik Waktu dari balik kerahnya. Ia masih sempat mendengar Hermione berkata, “Lima jam. Jangan lebih” sebelum melompat kemari. Dan Harry sadar ia sudah terlalu lama.

Harry memejam mata dan memutar Pembalik Waktu, menunggu pemandangan tenda kecil miliknya dan Hermione mencuat ke permukaan.

Namun tak ada yang terjadi.

Panik, Harry memutar kembali alat itu sebagaimana mestinya. Saat Hermione mempraktikkannya di depan Harry, Pembalik Waktu segera mengembalikan mereka ke waktu asal tanpa menunggu lama.

Kecuali terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres pada benda magis itu.

Harry mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan mendesahkan mantra, “Reparo.”

Masih belum berfungsi juga.

Sesak, Harry merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur, berdoa selama tidur ruhnya akan berpindah kembali ke masanya. Kepalanya pusing memutar mimpi yang tak pasti.

Namun hingga pagi menjelang, Harry masih terjebak di zaman Tom Riddle kecil. Radio tua mengumumkan berita pagi tentang pemboman Nazi. Era ini adalah Perang Dunia ke-2.

Harry mencuci piring dan ikut menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Mrs. Cole sedang memutar keras-keras lagu _Gloomy Sunday_ di kantornya. Pagi yang mendung itu benar-benar cocok dengan suasana musiknya. Harry merasa opresif.

Saat Harry disuruh mengangkut sekantong gandum dari gudang. Bill dan rekannya mengendap ke dapur, memasukkan bubuk racun tikus ke salah satu piring yang sudah ditandai adalah milik Tom. Piring itu hanya berisi separuh porsi, detensi dari panti asuhan karena kenakalannya.

Harry melihat mereka dalam diam, dan berpikir apakah jika ia tidak datang ke masa ini, anak-anak itu tidak akan berpikiran meracuni Tom? Hermione berkata tentang paradoks waktu. Hal apa pun yang Harry lakukan di masa lalu dapat memengaruhi masa depan. Hal sekecil apa pun, bahkan seperti menggantikan Finnick mengepel atau menguping pembicaraan.

Piring sup beracun tergeletak diam di meja. Kemudian seorang wanita menepuk tangan. “Ayo, ambil piring kalian masing-masing!”

Anak panti asuhan mengantre mengambil baki nama masing-masing. Bill menyerobot antrean paling depan, dan karena baru sakit kemarin, dia meminta tambah porsi sup sampai meluber piringnya.

Giliran Tom yang mendatangi bakinya sendiri, mengambil piring sup dan rotinya. Lalu pergi ke meja makan.

Harry mengawasinya dengan muka tak enak.

Bill di mejanya tertawa-tawa. Anak itu menunggu Tom menelan sup dan kejang dengan mulut berbuih. Kepada teman-temannya dia bertanya, “Berapa lama ya kira-kira?”

“Apanya?”

“Waktu sampai dia— _krrhh_.” Bill menggores telunjuk di lehernya. “K.O.”

Anak-anak itu terbahak.

Harry berjalan di belakang Bill dan dengan sengaja menyenggolnya. Bill terbatuk saat menyendok sup.

“Sori, kau harus berdiet, Nak,” kata Harry.

Harry berjalan ke meja Tom, melihat anak itu masih membiarkan supnya tergeletak.

Harry mungkin akan menyesali perbuatan impulsifnya, namun ia berkata sebelum bisa dihentikan: “Tom, makanlah sup yang lebih banyak.”

Harry meletakkan sepiring sup yang baru, dengan porsi sewajar anak-anak lain, menukar piring sup beracun dari baki Tom.

Tom mendongak. Matanya yang sengit nan licik langsung menyerbu Harry. Mata itu penuh tanya dan menyelidik.

Harry mengabaikannya, sebelum menyesal, ia segera ke dapur membuang sup itu.

Mendadak ada yang berteriak dari ruang makan.

Dari meja tempat Bill dan kawan-kawannya, seorang anak jatuh menggelepar. Buih di mulutnya. Bill memekik, Suzie berlari ke ujung ruangan. Anak-anak panti berdiri ketakutan.

“Kenapa dengan Gerald?!”

“Tak tahu, setelah meneguk sup dia—”

Gerald keracunan. Mulutnya memutih dan bola matanya membalik. Anak itu mengentak memegangi perut lalu terkapar. Mrs. Cole dan para penghuni panti menggendongnya keluar.

Tak mungkin.

Dari mejanya yang sunyi, hanya Tom Riddle yang masih makan. Dia mengecap supnya yang berporsi banyak pemberian dari Harry.

Di koridor ruang makan, Harry mengejar anak itu. “Apa kau menukar piringmu?”

Tom menoleh. Mereka bersitatap. Ini pertama kalinya kedua mata mereka saling adu.

“Aku sudah tahu mereka ingin meracuniku. Karena itu aku menukarnya,” jawabnya kalem, seringai kecil puas tumbuh di wajah anak itu.

Harry merasa telah dijatuhkan dari ketinggian.

“Kau sendiri?” Tom mendongak. “Kenapa tiba-tiba menukar piring supku? Jadi kau pun sudah tahu.”

Harry tahu Tom bisa berbuat mengintimidasi bahkan sejak usia semuda itu. Namun tak ada cara untuk Harry berkelit dari pertanyaannya. “Kulihat Bill memasukkan sesuatu ke supmu. Itu alasannya.”

Bukannya berterima kasih, Tom menembak Harry dengan pandangan curiga. “Kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Aku tak perlu ditolong siapapun. Kenapa kau melakukannya untukku. Kau ini siapa?”

“Aku bekerja di sini menggantikan Finnick.”

Mata Tom menyipit. “Oh, jadi kau yang akan memukulku mulai sekarang.”

“Tidak, bila kau tidak nakal.”

“Kau melihat Bill meracuniku. Apa kau akan memukul Bill kalau begitu?”

Harry diam, lalu menjawab, “Aku akan memukulnya bila ia terbukti nakal. Tapi karena kau sudah menukar piringmu dengan piring temannya, akan sulit membuktikan kenakalan Bill sekarang.”

Tom mengangkat dagu, merasa tertantang dengan pernyataan Harry. “Oh, apa kau tahu? Finnick pergi dari sini karena aku. Karena aku membuat baju-bajunya terbakar, dan benda di kamarnya dapat melempari tubuhnya saat tidur. Apa kau tahu? Aku juga akan melakukan itu kepadamu.”

Harry menahan napas. Tangan mengepal di dalam kantong celananya. Tongkat sihirnya bergeretak.

Tom mengamati. “Apa di dalam kantongmu itu?”

“Kau bisa berbuat hal-hal ajaib?”

“Ya, karena aku spesial. Kau, Finnick, atau pun lainnya tak akan mengerti.”

“Apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan?”

Tertantang, Tom maju ke depan. Harry bersiap.

“Aku bisa membuat cermin di belakangmu remuk.”

Harry menunggu, dan Tom yang sudah gemas ingin menundukkan Harry tak mau bersabar. Pandangannya membara.

Kaca itu pecah berhamburan tanpa Tom menyentuhnya.

Pecahan kaca itu menyerbu ke arah mereka, Harry segera menghindar.

Beberapa pecahannya mengenai pipi Tom, namun anak itu bergeming. Puas, ia menunggu Harry menjerit dan berlari tunggang-langgang seperti Finnick.

Namun Harry tidak melakukan itu.

Seandainya Harry mengingatnya; perkataan si Topi Seleksi tentang sifatnya yang menyerupai Voldemort sehingga ia pantas duduk di asrama Slytherin, mungkin Harry akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan tindakannya kali ini. Sifatnya yang tak mau kalah, keras kepala, dan senang menunjukkan diri itu.

Harry maju dan berkata cukup lantang, “Aku bisa melakukan yang kau lakukan. Lihat ke depan.”

Tom mendelik ke arah yang ditunjuk Harry.

Pecahan kaca yang semula berhambur ke lantai beterbangan membentuk gugusan planet kecil di udara, sebelum secara perlahan mereka kembali kepada bingkai cermin seperti kepingan puzzle memperbaiki diri.

Cermin itu kembali seperti sedia kala.

Harry menyembunyikan tongkat sihirnya dan menyeringai.

“Kau!” Tom memekik. “Apa kau sama denganku?!”

Untuk beberapa saat senyum Harry pudar.  “Tidak,” jawabnya tegas. “Kita tak pernah sama.”

“Apa yang ada di kantongmu? Serahkan padaku!”

Persis seperti ketika Dumbledore mengunju-nginya. Anak yang agresif, dominan, menguasai apa pun yang ada di depan matanya.

Harry bersedekap. “Tidak. Aku tak bisa menyerahkan apa yang kupunya pada orang yang tak bisa kupercaya, apalagi bila orang itu memaksa.”

Mata Tom menukik sengit. Harry menebak dalam tempurung kepala kecil anak ini berputar beragam cara untuknya mencuri tongkat sihir Harry.

Tapi di luar dugaan, Tom berujar tenang, “Jadi kau baru mau menyerahkannya bila kau sudah percaya padaku.”

Dari mata itu Harry tahu, Tom ingin melakukan apa pun agar dapat merebut kepercayaan Harry. Ah. Sungguh—Permainan otak dengan prodigi. Bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau mainkan secara sederhana.

“Tom, bila kau bangga dengan kemampuanmu, maka jangan gunakan kemampuan itu secara sembarangan.”

Tom terang-terang tak suka dikritisi, namun ia bersabar mendengarkan Harry. “Kenapa memangnya? Mereka pantas mendapatkannya.”

“Karena seperti yang kau bilang sendiri; kau spesial. Kemampuan itu tak semestinya kau gunakan kepada orang-orang yang—” Harry menurunkan suaranya. “—tak pantas mendapatkannya.”

“Mereka menggangguku. Mereka pantas kusakiti.”

“Tidak dengan cara seperti itu. Bagiku anak yang punya kekuatan spesial lalu memakai kekuatan itu seenaknya adalah pengecut. Anak seperti itu tak bisa kupercaya.”

Harry terlalu impulsif berbicara namun di luar dugaan, sifat intimidasi Tom redam. Dia mendekat, ekspresinya menilai Harry sederajat. Tom tahu kapan harus bertindak hati-hati, sebab Harry adalah orang spesial sepertinya. “Siapa kau?”

Harry berpikir untuk memakai nama samaran, tapi tidak. “Aku Harry.”

Tom mengangguk, lalu nada suaranya melembut, walau kentara dibuat-buat. “Aku Tom Riddle.”

Andai Tom bukan Voldemort cilik, Harry sudah berlutut dan menepuk kepala anak itu. Mata yang ditunjukkan Tom barusan bisa membuat siapapun terduduk karena iba.

Sorot mata kesepian.

Harry mengulurkan tangan. “Salam kenal, Tom. Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman.”

Tom menatap tangan itu lama. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengajaknya jabat tangan.

“Sambut tanganku. Kupikir kau ingin berteman denganku,” ujar Harry.

“Tidak. Aku tak pernah punya teman.”

“Setidaknya kau sudah tahu cara berkenalan. Selanjutnya tinggal bersopan santun.”

Ragu dan waspada, Tom menjabat tangan Harry. “Salam kenal, Mr. Harry.” Tom mencoba santun.

Tangan yang dingin. Berkeringat dingin? Harry Potter telah berhasil membuat Tom Riddle kecil gugup rupanya. Harry menyembunyikan seringai.

“Kau boleh memanggilku Harry saja.”

“Kau yang menempati kamar Finnick.”

“Yeah. Bila kau butuh aku, panggil aku.”

“Kau tak perlu membersihkan kamarku. Aku selalu membersihkan kamar sendiri, dan tak perlu menggunakan kunci serep masuk kamarku. Karena akan kubengkokkan kunci itu.”

“Aku tak akan masuk ke kamarmu bila kau tak mengizinkanku, Tom. Kalau pun mau masuk, aku tak perlu menggunakan kunci. Aku bisa membuka pintu.”

Tom berkerut penasaran. “Dengan kemampuan spesialmu? Beritahu aku bagaimana caranya!”

Harry memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan. “Aku harus bekerja.”

Tom memerhatikan Harry yang pergi menjauh, menahan diri untuk mengejarnya. Rasakan, Tom! Kau pasti frustrasi karena sadar tak semua hal bisa kau dapatkan sekarang.

Sayang, Harry tak tahu, ia telah menumbuhkan sesuatu yang baru dalam diri Tom.

Afeksi yang setara obsesi.

Hari-hari Harry Potter bersama Tom Riddle di panti asuhan itu dimulai.

Rutinitas Harry di pagi hari menyiapkan sarapan anak-anak, dan menjelang siang menjenguk bayi-bayi di ruang menyusui. Mengurus anak-anak memang seberat yang terlihat, namun Harry mengakui, hanya pada jam-jam inilah ia terhibur.

Lihat tangan mungil mereka menggapai hidung dan ceruk bibirnya. Harry dibuat tersenyum sembari menggendong mereka. Diompoli pun ia masih tersenyum.

Anak-anak adalah makhluk paling tak berdosa di muka bumi. Yang membuat mereka ternoda adalah kehidupan menuju dewasa dan didikan tak terarah. Tom Riddle tak akan menjadi jahat bila panti asuhan ini tidak memicu sifat buruknya.

Harry ingin percaya ada kebaikan yang kecil sekali dalam diri Tom. Dan sekecil apa pun itu, Harry akan menariknya ke permukaan.

Siangnya Harry membersihkan seluruh kamar, dan kegiatan ini yang paling menyiksa sebab lapar menderanya (Mrs. Cole tak mengizinkannya makan sebelum pekerjaan selesai). Namun tak perlu waktu lama bagi Harry. Ia punya tongkat sihir untuk menyelesaikan segala urusannya. “Reparo.” Semua benda yang tergeletak kembali ke tempatnya.

Tak ada sesiapapun ketika Harry mengucap mantra, namun ia  tahu: ada sepasang mata menguntit penasaran dari balik sekat itu, yang tak pernah meninggalkannya sejak merasa bertemu.

“Tom? Kau mengintipku lagi.”

Tom keluar dengan muka tak bersalah. “Kaubilang kita teman, Harry.”

Harry menarik napas, berjongkok di depannya. “Benar, kita teman. Karena itu kau tak perlu bersem-bunyi di sana. Apa yang ada di tanganmu?”

Tom mengeluarkan kantong berisi roti isi.

“Kau mencuri lagi?”

“Kali ini tidak,” akunya. “Ini roti sarapan kemarin. Aku tidak memakannya, jadi aku membungkusnya.”

“Kau menyimpannya untuk hari ini?”

“Aku menyimpannya untukmu, karena tak mau berutang budi.”

“Apa?”

Tom menyerahkan roti kepada Harry. “Sebagai ganti dari sup yang pernah kau beri.”

Harry diam.

“Ambil. Aku tak pernah membagi rotiku dengan siapapun sebelumnya,” desak Tom. “Jadi terimalah.”

Cengiran mengukir wajah Harry. Tom mendelik tak suka melihat senyum itu, dia menyangka Harry memperoloknya.

Sambil menahan cacing di perutnya berbunyi, Harry menjelaskan, “Trims. Tapi aku tidak mau menerimanya bila alasanmu tidak ingin berutang budi. Aku memberimu sup bukan karena ingin dibalas roti. Karena kita teman, maka kita saling berbagi. Jangan ada rasa terbebani utang. Yang perlu kau ucap Cuma terima kasih.”

Wajah Tom melunak sesaat. Ia masukkan roti itu kembali. Tak berkata apa pun, dia pergi meninggalkan Harry.

Namun pada sore hari saat para pengurus panti menikmati sajian the sore masing-masing, Harry melihat sepiring roti isi di dapur, persis di sebelah celemek yang biasa ia pakai.

Secarik kertas di samping roti itu bertuliskan: “ _Untuk Harry. Bukan utang budi, tapi karena bunyi di perutmu cukup mengganggu”._

Diam-diam Harry tersenyum. Dengan penuh syukur ia lahap roti itu. Hal terburuk dari panti asuhan ini bukan karena didikan yang salah, namun karena jatah makanan kurang manusiawi terutama untuk para pekerjanya.

Senyum Harry tak luput terlihat oleh seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik meja dapur.

Menjelang malam, Harry kembali ke kamar dan mengunci pintu. Ia mengeluarkan kalung Pembalik Waktu dan memutarnya. Sudah dua minggu berlalu. Benda itu masih belum berfungsi.

***

Dua minggu menjadi tiga, dan tak lama menjadi sebulan sejak Harry berpindah masa ke panti asuhan.

Dia mulai terbiasa.

Pagi hari Harry menyiapkan sarapan anak panti. Bill selalu meminta jatah lebih, entah roti atau telur. Anak itu selalu mengambil makanan ekstra bahkan ketika Harry tidak mengizinkan.

Di tengah makan, Harry mendatangi meja Bill dan dengan cepat, sebelum anak itu melihat, Harry merebut roti ekstra itu. Harry melewati meja Tom dan meletakkan roti tambahan itu di piring Tom.

Tom melihat perbuatan Harry, kemudian mengulum senyum tipis. Jika kau perhatikan dari dekat sebenarnya itu adalah senyum yang tamak, tapi terlihat sangat normal di mata Harry.

Harry tak pernah melupakan hari di mana ia melihat Tom tersenyum pertama kali. Bila Hermione tahu Harry senang melihat Voldemort cilik tersenyum, sudah pasti ia disangka sinting. Ya, mungkin ini pengaruh Pembalik Waktu yang rusak, efeknya menggerogoti Harry bukan hanya tubuh namun juga mental. Semakin lama ia tinggal di tempat ini dan berkawan dengan Tom, kewarasannya kian terisap.

Tak sehari pun Harry melewatkan waktu untuk bercakap dengan Tom. Kebersamaan mereka singkat dan aneh. Seringkali Harry tak perlu berbicara untuk membuat Tom merasa tenang. Ada kalanya anak itu dapat tertidur pulas saat Harry berada di dekatnya. Kelopak mata menutup dengan helai bulu mata yang menyapu pipi, damai inosen.

Harry mengingatkan diri: Anak yang tertidur ini akan menjadi Voldemort. Musuh besarnya di masa depan. Pun tangan Harry bergerak sendiri saat membungkus tubuh Tom dengan selimut.

Di waktu senggang Harry bermain dengan anak panti di halaman, atau menonton televisi bersama-sama. Acara sore itu adalah film action yang Bill sukai, dia menjerit senang melihat adegan sang antagonis mengangkat kerah si protagonis. Semakin tinggi kerah itu terangkat, Bill makin girang. Harry menukarnya dengan siaran lain.

Harry menghapal nama mereka satu per satu: Maria, Diana, Charlotte, Suzie, Bill, Silva, Alec, Alistair—dan lainnya. Walau beberapa dari mereka nakal dan senang mengusili, aura inosen masih terlihat kasat pada mereka.

Tidak seperti Tom.

Tom berbeda. Tak pernah bermain dengan yang lain. Dia duduk di kamarnya, di sudut yang tergelap, tak mau menoleh, berbicara.

Tom tak mau mendekat saat Harry bersama anak-anak lain.

Selebaran foto wajah gadis yang menghilang berserakan di jalanan. London saat itu sedang bergejolak dengan perang dunia dan banyak terjadi kasus orang hilang secara misterius. Namun hal itu tidak mengusik Panti Asuhan Wool, yang sore itu membawa anak-anak ke pusat perbelanjaan. Setiap dua minggu sekali, anak-anak diperbolehkan belanja sendiri, entah itu membeli pakaian dan mainan baru.

Tom tidak ikut, ia membaca buku sepanjang hari di ruang peristirahatan. Tom tak pernah meletakkan sebuah buku hingga ia selesai membacanya. Harry tahu pada saat seperti itu, Tom akan berbuat jahat bila diganggu.

Bill mengendap dengan rencana nakal, entah itu menaruh mainan ular-ularan baru mereka di sofa Tom atau ular sungguhan, apa pun.

Harry menegurnya, “Ayo! Apa yang kaulakukan? Detensi minggu ini kau tak bisa pergi ke pantai.”

Bill memblokir wajah dengan tangannya seolah teraniaya. “Ampun, Mr. Harry. Ampun. Sakit. Tom menggantung kelinciku lagi hari ini di loteng. Aku ingin membalas perbuatannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?”

“Tom, apa kau melakukan itu lagi?”

Tanpa menoleh dari buku, Tom menjawab, “Tidak. Bukan aku yang melakukannya.”

“Kalau bukan dia, pasti temannya yang melakukannya! Tom punya teman aneh. Yang sering dia ajak bicara sendiri! Dasar anak aneh!”

“Akan kuurus kelincimu, Bill. Jangan ganggu Tom bila kau tak mau diganggu.”

Namun Bill terus berteriak sepanjang koridor. “Anak aneh! Kau pun telah disihirnya Mr. Harry!”

Harry menutup pintu untuk meredam suara itu.

Tom bergumam, “Trims.” Dia sudah bisa mengucap kata itu lebih banyak dalam seminggu terakhir sejak diajari Harry. Walau nadanya masih jauh dari tulus.

Harry duduk di sampingnya. “Jadi kau punya teman? Kupikir aku teman pertamamu.”

 “Dia bukan manusia. Apa aku harus menyebutnya teman? Apa kau menganggapnya teman juga?”

Harry tersenyum. “Kalau dia temanmu, maka dia temanku juga.”

“Bila aku memperkenalkan kalian berdua, lalu kalian berdua berteman, apa kalian masih menganggapku teman?”

“Tentu saja, kita semua teman. Aku dan anak-anak panti lainnya pun berteman. Temanku adalah temanmu, Tom, itu berarti kau berteman dengan seluruh anak panti juga.”

Sorot Tom menyengit. Harry sadar ia telah salah berbicara. Tom, begitu tamak, menginginkan segalanya jadi miliknya. ‘Temannya temanku adalah temanmu juga’ adalah konsep di luar nalar bagi Tom. Harry miliknya. Temannya yang nonmanusia pun miliknya. Harry dan teman nonmanusianya tak boleh berteman sebab keduanya milik Tom.

Tom tidak menerima konsep berbagi atau pun saling memiliki.

“Tom, apa kau tak ingin bermain dengan anak-anak lain bersamaku?” Harry mencoba lagi.

Tom meletakkan bukunya tiba-tiba.

Anak itu sangat ahli menyembunyikan emosinya, tapi kali ini Harry dapat melihat sesuatu. Kemarahan yang berkecamuk pada Tom yang dia pun tak mengerti mengapa.

“Tom?”

Tanpa bicara, Tom keluar ruangan.

Pagi itu Harry menatap cermin.

Bekas luka petirnya berdenyut. Ini pertama kali Harry merasakan sakit pada dahinya sejak berpindah zaman.

Harry mencemaskan Hermione yang ia tinggalkan sendirian. Apakah pelahap maut menemukannya? Harry menyesal tidak mengiyakan tawaran gadis itu untuk ikut bersamanya. Bila ada Hermione, mereka bisa mencari cara membuat Pembalik Waktu berfungsi.

Di depan cermin, Harry menyingkap poni.

Petirnya berdenyut, namun aneh garis luka itu tampak memudar.

Harry menggosok cermin itu tak percaya. Mungkin karena kacanya buram oleh debu.

Koridor sunyi. Anak-anak sedang di kamar me-reka masing-masing, menyiapkan koper untuk pergi berlibur akhir minggu ke pantai.

Tom membaca buku di kamarnya. Dia tidak ikut mengepak koper.

“Tom, aku punya hadiah untukmu,” kata Harry, memberinya kantong berlabel butik. “Terimalah.”

Tom melirik curiga kantong itu. “Apa ini.”

Ia menarik keluar sehelai kemeja anak-anak dari dalam kantong. Warnanya hitam bermotif kotak-kotak merah, jenisnya katun halus.

“Kemarin kau tidak ikut berbelanja, dan kulihat pakaianmu di lemari itu-itu saja. Bahkan banyak yang koyak karena kau sering berkelahi.”

Harry memandangi reaksi anak itu. Ekspresi Tom tak terbaca, namun tak berapa lama ia mengucap kata yang seharusnya, “Trims.”

Harry tersenyum puas. “Pakai baju ini di pantai besok, oke?”

“Aku tidak ikut.”

“Mengapa? Aku juga akan ikut bersamamu.”

Tom menyoroti Harry dingin. “Aku tak mau bila kau ikut.”

Harry mengerut dahi. “Kau tak mau aku ada?”

Untuk beberapa saat anak itu seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dengan mudah ia ucapkan. Maka Tom hanya menjawab, “Ya.”

Bohong, Harry tahu Tom berbohong.

“Haruskah aku pergi dari tempat ini, Tom?” Harry berdiri dan berakting jalan keluar pintu.

Pintu itu menggebrak tertutup dengan sendirinya. Harry berdiam beku di depan pintu.

“Aku mau pergi,” desis Tom. “Tapi hanya bersama kau.” Permintaan posesif. Nyaris memerintah.

Bila anak lain di panti itu yang mengucapkannya mungkin Harry akan teduh. Namun yang mengucapnya adalah Voldemort cilik. Dan tak sedikit pun ada kesan inosen padanya.

Tom Riddle menginginkannya.

Harry menahan napas. “Tom? Aku ada di sini untukmu.”

“Benarkah?” selidiknya. “Aku tak percaya.”

“Aku akan mengajarimu salah satu kemampuan spesialku jika kau mau pergi ke pantai bersamaku dan yang lain,” putus Harry. “Bagaimana?”

Barulah Tom mau berdiri. Tapi mukanya masih meneriakkan kesan tak percaya. “Kau berjanji?”

“Berjanji mengajarimu sihir? Ya, aku berjanji.”

“Bukan.”

Tom mendekat. Dan ini pertama kalinya Harry ingin memundurkan kaki saat berhadapan dengan anak kecil.

“Janji untuk bersamaku,” pintanya. “Selalu.”

Harry menahan napas. “Tentu, tapi kau juga harus berjanji padaku.”

Mata gelap Tom menyipit seperti celah.

“Jangan menyerang anak-anak lain. Jangan pakai kekuatanmu lagi.” Ditepuknya kepala Tom satu kali. “Belajarlah jadi anak baik dan aku pun akan memenuhi permintaanmu. Oke?”

Tom tidak menepis tangan itu. Tak ada respons selain bibirnya bergerak datar. “Apa pun permintaanku?”

“Yeah.”

Tom bergeming dingin, tapi Harry tahu ia telah memegang kartu as di tangannya.

***

Perjalanan menuju pantai lebih mulus dari yang Harry perkirakan. Tom mengenakan blus pemberian Harry dan duduk tak pernah jauh darinya.

Begitu menapak pasir, Bill langsung menjerit membuka sepatunya. Anak-anak lain mengikuti. Panti Asuhan Wool tidak peduli pada perang dunia, yang mereka perhatikan adalah calon orangtua angkat potensial yang mencari keceriaan atau kelucuan anak-anak panti ketika berguling di pasir.

“Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, oke?” kata Harry kepada anak-anak. “Beberapa minggu ini banyak kasus orang hilang misterius, dan aku yakin kalian tak mau berbuat kecerobohan yang menyebabkan kalian dihukum tak boleh makan siang!”

Anak-anak berseru “ _Yessir_.”

“Bermainlah bersama mereka, Tom,” pinta Harry.

Tom diam pada mulanya. Lalu ia mendekat perlahan, mengambil bola dari tangan Suzie dan teman perempuannya.

Kedua anak perempuan langsung melompat menjauhi Tom.

Tom kembali kepada Harry. Wajahnya bosan namun gerak tangannya seperti sedang ingin meremukkan sesuatu.

Harry menarik tangan Tom. “Ikut aku.”  Tom dibawa ke hadapan anak-anak lain. “Hari ini hari ini yang indah bukan? Tapi kalian tak boleh hanya bersenang-senang sendirian saja. Tom adalah teman kalian. Ajak dia main bersama kita.”

Mereka semua saling pandang.

“Oke, ada yang ingin mengusulkan permainan apa yang ingin kalian mainkan?”

“Petak umpet!”

“Bodoh, di sini tak ada tempat untuk sembunyi,” kata Bill. “Lagipula ada Tom yang tak perlu bersembunyi pun sudah sering terabaikan. Hu hu hu kalau ada Tom kita bisa kalah.”

Tom memasang muka tanpa ekspresi.

“Tom, kau punya ide-ide bagus untuk kami? Ayo bantu kami menentukan permainannya,” pinta Harry, coba melibatkan anak itu.

“Yang sederhana saja tapi melibatkan semuanya seperti bermain bola atau voli pantai,” jawab Tom.

Tak ada anak yang menolak jawaban itu. Bahkan Bill pun setuju.

Harry nyengir. “Jawaban bagus Tom. Ada yang membawa bolanya?”

“Aku bawa!”

“Aku jadi wasitnya,” kata Harry. “Bentuk dua tim dalam hitungan satu, dua, tiga!”

Tak ada yang berani mendekati atau pun satu tim dengan Tom. Harry mendorong anak itu bergabung ke salah satu tim. “Ayo Tom.”

Bill dan rekannya tergelak, mengata-ngatai tim lawan. “Aduh! Belum apa-apa kalian sudah kalah. Karena ada anak aneh di tim kalian.”

Harry membunyikan peluit dengan keras. Permainan dimulai. Anak-anak berlari mengejar dan menggiring bola. Tom di tengah mereka, ikut berlari. Di sekelilingnya anak-anak berebut bola sambil memekik dan tertawa, Tom masih tanpa ekspresi. Sampai pada akhirnya bola yang obedien telah berada di ujung kaki Tom. Tak ada yang menyangka Tom cukup atletis, larinya cepat dan bahkan ia dapat berkelit seperti ular. Tim yang semula menolak Tom, kini menyemangati.

 _Ayo Tom!_ Harry pun bersemangat, berlari sepanjang tepi pantai mendahului Tom. Sama-sama bergerak menuju gawang lawan.

Tiba-tiba Bill melompat dari samping, menyikut Tom dengan cukup keras hingga anak itu terjatuh. Kepala Tom nyaris terantuk batu. Celakanya Harry luput melihat kejadian itu.

Saat Harry menoleh, Tom sudah berdiri lagi. Harry menyangka Tom jatuh tersandung. Bolanya sudah direbut Bill.

Antara brutal dan kesenangan, Bill yang hendak menyepak bola ke gawang tak sengaja menendang Alistair dari tim lawan. Anak itu terjatuh, lututnya berdarah. Dia anak paling cengeng di Wool dan baru melihat lututnya koyak sedikit, langsung menangis.

Harry membunyikan peluit. “Oke kita berhenti dulu. Aku ambil P3k di tenda. Tunggu aku.”

Ditinggal Harry, Tom kembali menjauh dari timnya. Anak-anak lain membiarkannya pergi.

Alistair menangis dengan cukup berisik. Bill sengaja berdiri menjauh karena tak mau disalahkan.

Tom berkata santai, “Siapa yang menendangnya jatuh dan tak mau minta maaf? Kurasa seharusnya dia diberi penalti kartu merah.”

Timnya sangat setuju dengan perkataan Tom. Bill yang mendengarnya tentu naik darah.

“Aku tak sengaja! Bukan salahku.”

“Pengecut,” kata Tom frontal. “Kalian pun setuju ‘kan?”

Rekan-rekan timnya diam. Dalam hati mereka setuju, namun tak mau mengakuinya.

Tom menyipit. “Kalian jangan mau jadi pengecut juga.”

Alec maju dengan terbata. “Y-Ya aku pun setuju. Bill kau harus minta maaf.”

Kawan Bill menunjuk. “Oh, kau pun sekarang sudah jadi pengikut anak aneh, Alec? Ayo kita ejek dia: Alec anak aneh! Alec anak aneh!”

Alec membela diri. “Bukan begitu. T-Tapi Tom benar, kau harus minta ma—”

Bill maju menyeruduk Alec sampai jatuh. Alec memekik, dan di luar dugaan mereka semua, Alec langsung berlutut, mendorong balik Bill.

Mereka berkelahi.

Sebagian anak menyemangati, sebagian lain mencoba melerai. Tom menonton. Tak sesiapapun dapat melihat seringai tipis tumbuh di wajahnya.

Di dalam tenda, Harry masih mencari kotak P3K. Dia tak dapat mendengar ribut-ribut di luar.

“Ini semua gara-gara Tom!” kata Bill, setelah berhasil menjatuhkan Alec sampai tersungkur. “Jangan mau mendengarkan Tom. Memangnya ada yang mau jadi anak aneh juga di sini?”

Mereka semua diam.

“Coba saja kalau Tom tidak ikut bermain. Memangnya Alistair bakal menangis? Atau Alec juga bakal jadi anak aneh seperti ini?

Tom tidak menerbangkan pasir atau mengamuk, dia bertahan. Tinjunya mengepal.

Harry sudah merangkul kotak P3K tapi dia melupakan perban. Ia kembali lagi ke tenda.

“Permainan kita jadi tidak seru lagi gara-gara dia.” Bill menarik kerah Tom dengan kasar dan hendak mengangkatnya. Ini persis seperti adegan film yang ditonton Bill, dia hendak melakukannya kepada Tom untuk unjuk kekuatan. Bill ingin mengangkat Tom ke udara dengan mencekiknya.

Tom tercekat. Tangannya melayang dan meremas pergelangan Bill. Kukunya mencakar ke dalam kulit berlemak itu. Bill meringis, ngotot tak mau melepaskan Tom. Malah ia menarik kerah Tom lebih kuat sampai terlepas kancingnya.

Blus Tom sobek, dan kaki Tom telah melayang beberapa senti ke udara. Bill menyeringai bangga dapat mengangkat tubuh kurus Tom. Teman-temannya bersorak.

Blus itu pemberian Harry.

Mata Tom menggelap. Tangan ke depan, ia membalas mencekik Bill.

Selanjutnya terjadi sesuatu yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh anak-anak itu. Langit yang semula cerah mendadak gelap oleh bayang-bayang. Ombak mengganas, ia menjadi pasang dan melambung tinggi di hadapan mereka.

Bill tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia masih asik mengangkat kerah Tom. Tak sadar bayangan gelap besar menghampirinya.

Mata Tom menembakkan kebencian, dan ia mendesis, “Matilah kau.”

Ombak menyapu tepi pantai dengan beringas. Bill yang terempas lebih dulu. Ia melepaskan Tom. Anak-anak lain berlari ketakutan, sebagian ikut jatuh dan terseret.

Di antara gulungan ombak seperti tsunami itu, Tom berdiri tegak, menyeringai kejam.

“Tolong! Tolong!”

Bill melolong kala tubuhnya terisap menuju lepas pantai. Dia dan rekan-rekannya akan menjadi satu dengan buih laut. Laut bergemuruh, ombak berseluncur dengan cepat membawa tubuh-tubuh korbannya.

“Arresto Momentum!”

Kemudian segalanya melambat. Ombak pasang nan ganas menjinak, tak lagi menyeret tubuh anak-anak nakal. Buih putihnya kembali membaur dengan lautan.

Pantai kembali cerah. Anak-anak sudah merapat ke tenda, semuanya menangis. Bill dan teman-temannya pingsan.

Tak ada Muggle yang melihat saat Harry melangkah dan meneriakkan mantranya, kecuali Tom.

Keduanya membisu. Saling pandang.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan Tom?_ Belum sempat Harry bertanya atau marah, Tom sudah berlari.

“Tom?!”

Tom berlari menjauh, menuju sisi lain dari pantai yang ditumbuhi karang dan bebatuan tajam. Sering terjadi kecelakaan turis di sana.

Harry mengejar Tom, melompati bebatu dan jalanan pasir yang berkelok. Tubuh Tom yang kecil menghilang di antara batu karang besar. Anak itu terus berlari dan tak menghiraukan panggilan Harry. Ada tebing terjal di depan sana.

Kemudian dilihatnya Tom berhenti beberapa jarak dari tebing. Anak itu seperti membeku.

Harry dengan susah payah menghampirinya.

Sosok lain sedang bersama Tom. Lelaki tinggi berjubah hitam. Lelaki itu sedang memeluk seorang gadis separuh telanjang di pangkuannya. Mulut lelaki itu di leher sang gadis. Taringnya tajam mengoyak, lelaki itu sedang minum darah.

Vampir.

Wajah gadis itu cukup familier. Harry melihatnya di selebaran beberapa waktu lalu. Dia salah satu korban dari kasus orang hilang secara misterius.

Melihat Tom berdiri di depannya, sang vampir terusik. Korbannya ia jatuhkan ke pasir. Sang vampir bergerak kepada Tom sekarang.

Harry menjerit, mendorong Tom ke samping tepat sebelum cakar sang vampir merenggut anak itu. Tongkat sihirnya terjatuh.

Sang vampir menarik kerah Harry dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Harry meronta.

“Lari! Tom, lari!” teriak Harry.

Tom membeku di tempat, terlalu syok.

Tubuh Harry terlempar ke batu karang, lalu pipinya terdorong ke samping oleh pukulan. Harry membatukkan darah, berguling di pasir, melawan. Sang vampir menindih, mengoyak kerah Harry.

Tangan Harry menggapai tongkat sihirnya. Tak sampai.

Taring vampir membenam dalam di leher Harry, mengoyak pembuluh, mengisap darahnya kuat-kuat.

Mata Harry membelalak. Sakit yang membakar menjalar dari leher ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Burung-burung laut beterbangan. Ombak bergulung kasar. Jeritan sakit Harry berkumandang sepanjang pantai. Harry mencengkeram pasir di bawahnya. Sang vampir menahan tangannya, meneguk rakus darah Harry.

Celaka. Mata Harry memburam. Ia tak tahu di mana Tom. Mungkin anak itu sudah lari. Tongkat sihir Harry pun sudah tidak lagi tergeletak di pasir itu. Apa Tom mencurinya? Harry telah gagal mengubah masa lalu. Hermione? Hermione, apa yang terjadi jika ia mati di zaman ini?

Sial. Harry merasakan darahnya menyurut habis, tak lama ruhnya ikut menguap. Disorientasi, ia mulai tak dapat menggerakkan ujung jari.

Selanjutnya tubuh dingin vampir itu meninggalkan Harry. Telinga Harry berdengung, tapi samar-samar ia mendengar suara Tom.

Anak itu telah berdiri di samping Harry, dengan cara paling posesif yang pernah Harry lihat. Matanya berapi dan giginya bergemeretak. Tangan menunjuk ke depan, meniru cara Harry menggunakan tongkat sihir. Tom menyerang vampir itu.

Harry melihat tubuh sang vampir mengempas dari satu karang ke karang lain.

Tom tidak berhenti sampai kepala vampir itu mengucurkan darah, sampai lehernya memelintir sendiri, sampai tubuhnya meliuk sakit luar biasa. Tom sudah bisa merapal kutukan sejenis cruciatus bahkan tanpa tongkat sihir.

 _Stop._ Harry ingin bicara. Suaranya tak keluar.

Bumi Harry menghitam.

 

***

 

Harry terbangun di bangsal putih.

Jarum infus mengait pada punggung tangannya. Harry mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit dan tubuhnya terasa ringan.

Harry meraba lehernya, sadar kalung Pembalik Waktu sudah tak ada. Benda itu ada di meja samping tempat tidur, Harry menghela napas lega.

Lalu di mana tongkat sihirnya?

Tom sedang duduk di sofa samping tempat tidurnya, sedang memegangi tongkat itu dan menatapnya lekat.

“Tom,” panggil Harry, suaranya berkerak.

Tom mendongak, matanya membulat. Dia seperti anak yang kepergok menyentuh benda yang bukan miliknya. Namun bukan ekspresi bersalah di sana. Hanya sepersekian detik, Harry melihat ada rona ganjil di muka Tom. Ada pendar pada matanya yang segelap malam.

Tom datang, meremas punggung tangan Harry. Remasannya bukan menyakitkan, melainkan seperti rindu yang teramat besar, kalau tidak posesif.

Tingkahnya membuat Harry terdiam.

“Kau koma tiga hari,” terangnya dengan tenang. “Aku yang menunggumu.”

Harry tersentuh. “Benarkah? Bagaimana yang lainnya?”

 “Yang lainnya baik-baik saja. Bill mengadukan perbuatanku tapi tak satu pun dari mereka percaya. Ombak itu dianggap kecelakaan.” Tom memandang mata Harry lekat, gestur ketika anak itu ingin dipercaya. “Tapi aku sudah minta maaf kepada mereka.”

“Benarkah? Syukurlah.”

Tahu Harry hanya separuh percaya, Tom meletakkan tongkat sihir ke telapak tangan Harry. “Harry,” bisik Tom, mendekatkan wajah. “Aku mau tetap di sini sampai kau sembuh.”

Harry menggenggam erat tongkatnya. “Trims, Tom. Aku lega. Sangat.”

“Mrs. Cole tidak tahu dari mana kau berasal. Tak ada karyawan panti asuhan yang tahu,” ujar Tom. “Apa kau tak mau menelepon keluargamu?”

Harry menjawab berhati-hati, “ _Well_ , aku tak punya keluarga.”

Bukan iba, Tom malah tampak antusias. “Benarkah? Jadi kau tak punya keluarga sepertiku.”

 _Yeah, Tom. Kau yang membunuh orangtuaku._ Harry mengangguk.

“Aku akan tidur di sofa itu. Aku akan bersamamu ke mana pun.”

Harry mendengus tertawa. “Tom, sekarang kau berakting seperti pengawalku.”

“Kau menuduhku berakting?”

“Bukan. Bukan.” Harry mengacak pelan rambut Tom. Rambut yang halus dan sehitam jelaga. “Kau kelihatan sangat posesif terhadapku.”

Sejenak mata Tom berkilat aneh, lalu senyumnya mengembang. Senyum yang lembut dan kekanakan di mata Harry, tidak kelihatan seperti akting. “Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Harry.” Remasan Tom pada pergelangan Harry menguat. “Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka maupun sakit lagi. Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti ini.”

Ini datang dari Voldemort. Nemesisnya, yang paling menginginkan kematiannya di dunia ini, yang selalu menyakitinya dengan cara-cara apa pun, yang membunuh orangtua dan teman-temannya.

 _Bukan, Harry. Tom bukan Voldemort._ Harry mengingatkan dirinya lagi, lalu ia menggenggam balik tangan Tom.

Sedikit rona ganjil di wajah Tom kembali. Harry mengerti itu adalah rona senang yang kekanakan. Murni senang.

“Kau pun tak akan meninggalkanku ‘kan, Harry?”

“Ya, aku akan selalu bersamamu, Tom.”

“Apa kau mau bersumpah?”

Bila memang harus begini jalannya. Satu-satunya cara mencegah kelahiran Voldemort adalah dengan merubah Tom Riddle. Bila Pembalik Waktu tak dapat mengembalikan Harry ke masanya—

“Ya.” Harry mengeratkan genggamannya. “Aku bersumpah, Tom.”

Seringai tamak mengisi wajah Tom sebentar, tapi di mata Harry itu kelihatan seperti senyum anak-anak.

Tak buruk juga bila ia menghabiskan kehidupannya di sini bersama Tom.

Perawat memasuki ruangan dengan membawa dorongan makan siang. Tom melepaskan tangan Harry. “Aku akan tidur sekarang, Harry,” kata anak itu, berjalan ke sofanya. “Ceritakan padaku besok pagi.”

“Cerita apa?”

“Tentang bekas luka bentuk petir di keningmu.”

Saat perawat sudah keluar ruangan dan Tom masuk ke dalam selimut, Harry meraba keningnya. Bekas luka yang mengakar itu seperti mengelentek. Ada rasa perih yang tiba-tiba datang mengejutkan. Harry merintih.

Pada saat itu ia mendengar bunyian aneh. Seperti detak jantung, seperti jarum jam yang bergerak.

Di atas meja, kalung Pembalik Waktu berdetak, seperti bernapas.

Tak mungkin.

Harry memakai kalung itu dan mendengarkan bunyinya. Detik yang konstan dan lama. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Sampai dua belas kali. Harry mengingat bunyi detik konstan yang sama saat hendak menolong Sirius di masa lalu. Tanda benda itu dapat berfungsi saat ini.

Perlahan, tanpa membuat suara, Harry turun dari ranjang mendekati sofa. Tom terlelap. Harry mengamati wajah briliannya berlama-lama, meletakkan tangan di ubun Tom, mengelusnya.

“Di masa selanjutnya kuharap kita dapat menjadi kawan sungguhan.” Tongkat sihirnya teracung ke dahi Tom, dan dia berbisik, “Obliviate.”

Tom bergumam kecil dalam tidurnya, tidak terbangun. Dengan mantra itu Tom akan melupakan rupa dan sosok Harry, namun tak pernah melupakan kenangan di antara mereka.

Jantung berdebar keras, tanpa membuang masa, Harry memutar jarum Pembalik Waktu, menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Sensasi itu muncul. Rasa yang membakar pada kening, kemudian pusing teramat sangat seperti kau dijatuhkan dari ketinggian lalu tubuhmu diputar-putar.

Aliran waktu di sekeliling Harry berputar sangat cepat, seperti gelombang ombak yang naik pasang. Segalanya bergerak dalam mosi kilat. Waktu malam menjadi pagi. Tom terbangun dari tidurnya, melihat ranjang kosong, ia keluar kamar, lalu bersamanya muncul para dokter dan perawat. Mereka kebingungan mencari. Bangsal Harry kosong, tak ada yang tahu ke mana hilangnya sang pasien. Harry akan tercatat sebagai salah satu korban yang menghilang misterius. Bahkan tak pernah ada foto Harry sebelumnya. Tom Riddle berdiri dalam hening, meremas seprai tempat tidur Harry yang kosong.

Sebelum sempat Harry melihat bagaimana kekecewaan di wajah Tom, gelombang pasang naik semakin tinggi, melambung Harry ke atap rumah sakit, menembus langit biru, awan, menghilang.

Tak lama gelombang pasang itu pun menyurut. Ombak menggilas tepi pantai dengan lembut, kembali ke lautan lepas yang tenang dan dalam. Waktu kembali berdetak lambat di sekitarnya.

Harry telah berpindah ke waktu dan tempat yang berbeda.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Hanya bab 1 yang saya upload di sini sebab ini private request, cerita seutuhnya hanya dipersembahkan untuk Skiliya. ^^


End file.
